Child of Ra
by AirElemental101
Summary: Harry accidentally falls through a portal in Voldemort's lair. On the other side of his one way trip he meets a very strange group of muggles, almost as strange as himself. And where ever Harry goes, trouble is soon to follow...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Stargate SG-1. I am not making any money off of this work, merely the pleasure of writing it. This will be my only disclaimer on this story.

Author's Note: Those of you who have read my story Painless will no doubt notice the writing style and so on is very different. There may come a time in later chapters where the intense feeling shown in that other piece shows through, but for now the story is just settling in for the long haul. I hope the story is good, I think it is. However, this story has **not** been beta-read as I do not have a beta-reader. But all the same, enjoy! And I present to you…

Child of Ra 

Chapter 1

Harry limped through the fortress he had been made a prisoner of in the last three months. Three months in hell on earth. Voldemort had managed to capture him in a battle, and then had proceeded to take out 15 years of vengeful hate and anger while always leaving enough life to try and interrogate him.

But today, something had changed. The magic that locked all the cells had been disrupted. In fact, all the magic in the castle seemed to be sapped. Magically lit torches were cold; candles that had floated were lying all over the ground. It seemed as if all the magic had been diverted to somewhere else. And Harry wasn't going to let this chance go to waste. He was getting out of this castle today, dead or alive.

He had escaped the dungeons, which had been strangely free of Deatheaters, and had made his way to the room where he knew they had stowed his things. With the magic off kilter the door had been unlocked, so it had been easy to go in and locate his wand and robes (which he had changed into, out of the rags he had been forced to wear since his capture).

Now he was heading out of the castle, trying to remember anything from when they had brought him here. He had just about turn off into another corridor when he heard a strange whirring sound coming from a door left ajar to the right. And once again, his curiosity got the better of him.

Limping over to the door on the leg that only had sprains and bruises, he looked through the crack in the door and saw something that took his breath away.

A blue puddle of light shone from a wall to the side. It sent out ripples of shadow and lights like a stone thrown into a pool. Harry stared, captivated. He checked around the room to see if Voldemort or any Deatheaters were there. He saw no one, so he limped through the room to what he could only assume was a portal of some sort.

'Was this what drained the magic?' Harry thought.

Harry was so mesmerized by the spectacle that he didn't hear when Voldemort with his Inner Circle entered the room.

But when Voldemort saw he was out, he screamed to his Deatheaters, "Get him!" jolting Harry out of his stupor.

Wands were raised as Harry stepped backward, accidentally falling back through the portal.

"No!" screamed Voldemort in horror as Harry was taken through.

Shortly after, the portal closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a usual day at the SGC. Incoming and outgoing teams, a couple people coming down with a weird but curable virus, a couple off world gun fights… you know… the usual.

The Stargate Command had been in progress for seven(?) years. It's purpose was to make contact with other planets by use of the Stargate- a 12 ft ring of alien metallic substance with star patterns etched around the sides, which were used as a kind of 'phone number' to call planets in distant galaxies. General O'Neil just liked to watch the 'puddle' come to life with its strange blurb of blue light going back and forth.

But this time, something was different.

There had been no clue to an incoming dial up, and all efforts to raise the iris had failed. The usual medium blue of the energy was off set by a strange white light that they had never seen the portal produce. They had surmised that it was not radioactive and didn't seem to be causing any problems other than shutting off the iris, and those little spots in the eye that you see when a camera goes off.

General O'Neil was in the control room with Daniel and Carter trying to find out the origin of the call.

"There's no record of where it came from, it just… appeared," said Carter, sounding very confused.

"And what about the Iris? Any luck on that?" asked O'Neil.

"No, and all the systems have been checked, there shouldn't be any malfunctions," said Daniel.

"Do we know anything?" asked O'Neil innocently.

"Um… no," said Daniel.

O'Neil nodded, rubbing his temples. Just what he needed on top of all the backup paper work- a malfunctioning and thus occupied gate. Four groups had been due to report in the last hour and a half that the gate had been open, and that was more paperwork that would have to be dealt with.

Jack sighed, "Very well, call me if there is any change in status-"

But just then the gate let off a particularly bright blast of light and then just as quickly went back to neutral, just as a body, followed by shots of red light, tumbled out of the wormhole as it closed.

O'Neil, Carter, and Daniel ran down into the gate room where Teal'c had already been posted. They proceeded up the ramp while gunmen set up in the back.

As they came up, they could see it was a boy, maybe about 16 or 17 years old. But what startled them was his condition.

Cuts and bruises covered all that they could see that wasn't covered by black robes. And even the robes couldn't hide the angle of his right leg, which was obviously broken. Strange burns and scars could be seen on his face and up his arms. But the scar that caught Daniel's eye was an older one on the boy's forehead, under bangs of messy black hair. It was oddly shaped, like a bolt of lightning.

"Get a doctor in here stat!" yelled O'Neil.

The sound jolted the boy awake. And upon waking he immediately flicked into his hand a stick that must have been hidden up his sleeve. He pulled himself up and away from the group, never letting the stick move from its aim at O'Neil. But even though his aim didn't waver, O'Neil could see fear in the boy's vivid green eyes. He had never seen eyes so strangely green, even though both had been thoroughly blackened.

Jack kneeled in his spot, bringing him level to the boy.

"We're not going to hurt you," he said calmly as the medical staff ran up to the ramp. He put out a hand to stop them, then turned back to the boy. "We're only trying to help. You're badly injured; we need to get you medical help. We won't hurt you. So please, lower your… stick-thingy, and let us help you."

The boy looked at the hand holding the stick and blinked. He seemed just as surprised at this instinctive reaction as they did. Then he looked back at O'Neil and seemed to evaluate him. Few times had O'Neil ever been intimidated by an evaluation, but this was one of them. Maybe it was the look in the boy's astonishing green eyes (or the eyes themselves), but he was intimidated, and at the same time he felt a dire need to have the boy trust him.

The boy was finally lowering the stick when the gate began to reactivate.

The boy spun around, stick held toward the portal, fear in his eyes.

O'Neil turned to the control room. "GDO?"

The guy in charge nodded and he turned back to find the boy trying to pull himself to his feet using the outside edge of the Stargate ring, still holding the stick straight out. O'Neil stepped forward, getting his attention.

"Listen, the Stargate is reactivating. Where ever you just came from, this incoming is not from there. So come with us so we can get you fixed up."

The boy didn't budge. O'Neil didn't know what to do. Then Daniel stepped up.

"We can do this again later. But first I would highly recommend we step away from the gate," he said, backing away again.

O'Neil looked and saw that the event horizon was about to form and the boy was standing right in front of it. This could get ugly.

O'Neil tackled the boy off the ramp just as the blurb of energy that was the event horizon erupted out.

As they landed on the floor the boy cursed angrily and a jet of red light sprang from the tip of the stick, hitting the ceiling.

O'Neil jumped back.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled, surprised.

The boy drug himself back upright.

"Damn it! That hurt you bloody moron," screamed the boy.

O'Neil blinked. He allowed the captain of the team who had just come through to give him a quiet two second brief on what had happened on the other side of the gate while he registered what had just happened. It was the first time the boy had actually spoken, and the boy's accent had not been lost on him. And it was obvious the boy was pissed, but he wasn't the only one angry.

"I'm the moron? If it wasn't for me you would probably be dead right now, or on the other side of the galaxy with people who my team has just reported were hostile. How would you like that?" said O'Neil sarcastically.

The boy turned back to the gate and stared, seemingly transfixed by it. This portal was a little different from the one he had come through earlier- it didn't have all the extra light. O'Neil found the boy's reaction interesting. Surely he had seen the Stargate he had come through. So why did he seem so surprised?

Daniel walked up beside O'Neil and cleared his throat. The boy turned to them now, looking suspicious. Daniel was about to ask a question, but the boy beat him to it.

"Are you working with Voldemort?" he asked angrily.

Daniel and O'Neil looked at each other quizzically, both checking without speaking. Nope, neither of them knew.

"Who's Voldemort?" asked O'Neil.

The boy took another look around the room and stopped, staring at the men with guns. Then… he laughed.

The change was so abrupt the old SG-1 team didn't know what to say. When the boy turned back, he was grinning.

"You're muggles! But… how…" he looked at the gate, confused, and then turned back to them. "How did you manage to create a portal? It took everything Voldemort had to create his."

Create a portal? Did the boy actually mean that? Some one had _made _a new Stargate? That could be bad.

"Who are you?" asked Daniel.

The boy ran a hand over the lightning bolt-shaped scar reflectively. "You have no idea how long it's been since I've been asked who I was," he said quietly, almost to himself. Then he cleared his throat and looked up. "My name is Harry… Harry Potter."

"Alright Harry, now where are you from?" said O'Neil.

"Well, I'm not sure where exactly; I've been Voldemort's prisoner the last three months. But it's somewhere on the British Isle, likely as far away from Northern Scotland as possible," said Harry.

SG-1 stood in silence. England? This boy was from _England_?

"That's impossible, we've found all the Earth gates," said Daniel.

"But what if someone _has_ managed to create their own gate? Obviously it didn't work very well, but it still worked," said Carter.

"But even if it was from Earth it would have shown an origin, we know that from experience," said O'Neil.

"What if-"

"Hey!" yelled Harry, holding the ring once again to keep him up. "I'm still here! Mind explaining this to me? What went wrong? What was that portal supposed to do?"

"We're not sure. If we knew where this Voldemort was trying to go it would help," said Daniel.

"I can't help you there. I was trying to escape when I happened across the portal. I went through it accidentally when he showed up. All I know is that it took a lot of magic to open it," said Harry.

"Then we- did you just say 'magic'? asked O'Neil.

Harry tensed, then gave a big sigh and nodded. "Yes. And I mean it as just that- magic. That is why I don't understand how you are able to make these portals. It took everything Voldemort had to open one, and he is a wizard, a powerful one. And you all are muggles, opening these portals easily." He paused and gave a wicked smile. "I would love to see his face when he found out muggles could do something easier than he could."

SG-1 was still trying to recover from being told that there was magic, and that it had been used to open a wormhole. It couldn't be true… could it?

About then the medical team began to move forward again, making everyone realize Harry still need to be treated.

"Alright, we'll talk later. But right now we need to get you stitched up. Go with them and they'll take care of you," said O'Neil, stepping back.

Harry nodded and climbed onto the stretcher they had brought. "Fine, but there are a couple things I'll have to heal myself. Muggle medicines don't help curse wounds."

They pushed him out of the gate room quickly, leaving SG-1 thoroughly confused.


	3. Chapter 3

_Some hours later…_

Daniel was walking towards to the infirmary. Jack had appointed him as the interrogator since he had more sensitive social skills than the others. Not that he wasn't curious about all the things the boy had said, he was just afraid that the boy wouldn't react well to his disbelief in what he called 'magic.'

When he finally reached the infirmary door, he paused. How should he approach this? He usually tried to be open minded, but this was going to be difficult. Finally he opened the door and stepped though into… a war zone.

Everything was scattered and broken. Tables were turned over; glass panes shattered, medical instruments askew. The lights were all out, except for candles. In short, it was a disaster.

Daniel stepped through gingerly, trying to avoid stepping on fallen debris. The first thing he noticed upon entering was that there was one bed that hadn't been disrupted- Harry's bed.

Dr. Lam came out of her office then and strode quickly over to Dr. Jackson, looking very agitated.

"What happened here? Why didn't you call the brig and tell us?" asked Daniel.

"Because, if you would notice, we have no electricity- it all malfunctioned. And in the explosion everyone was knocked unconscious. I'm the only one to have woken up, and I'm needed here to take care of them all."

"How? What explosion? It didn't affect the rest of the compound," said Daniel, confused.

"I use the term explosion relatively. What happened was that our guest's heart stopped and we began to use shocks to restart it. But the second the charge went through all this happened. Fortunately, it seemed to do the job, our friend here is still alive, but it wrecked havoc on the infirmary."

Daniel walked over to Harry's bed and righted a chair beside it to sit down. "Go on and tell Jack, I'll stay here."

She seemed reluctant to leave, but went none the less. After she had gone, Daniel turned back to Harry. Though he still looked really beat up, he looked much better than he had. What had the boy been forced to endure to be put in such a bad condition? He had said he was held prisoner for six months by this Voldemort character. What had the man against such a young boy?

It was then that Daniel noticed the stick lying next to the bed. He picked it up carefully, noting the perfect weighting of it and the craftsmanship employed into its creation.

"Holly with a phoenix feather core, 11 inches," said a quiet voice to his side.

Daniel looked up to see Harry staring at him with his startling green eyes. Harry blinked and began to feel around to the side. Daniel, recognizing the search, grabbed the boy's glasses for him.

"Thanks," said Harry, putting them on. But once he got a good look at the room he sat up, startled.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"We're not sure, maybe you can explain it. Your heart stopped and they used shocks to start it back up. But when they did, this happened," said Daniel.

Harry shook his head, then stopped for a second, seeming to think on something.

Harry nodded and sighed. "I think I know, though I've never actually heard of it happening. It would explain why all the electricity is out. You see, magic and muggle electricity don't mix. Around my school electronic devices won't even work. The electric shock probably reacted with the magic in my body and caused this."

'Magic again. Let's find out about this magic,' thought Daniel.

"So, what exactly is this magic you speak of," asked Daniel.

"It's exactly that-magic. Not too hard to understand," said Harry.

"Alright, but what does this magic do? Does it have a purpose?" asked Daniel, still trying to find a reasonable explanation.

Harry sat for a moment, thinking. What was the purpose of magic? He had never heard of one before.

"Well, it doesn't have a purpose exactly. Or rather, the purpose doesn't fit to the magic, the magic fits the purpose. The wizard casts a spell which causes a transformation and manifestation of the magic to the purpose you cast the spell. Magic is merely a force wizards wield to their own purpose, yet it still has laws that govern it. Do you kind of understand?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Maybe if you could show me an example," suggested Daniel.

"Right. Ok, you have my wand," Harry pointed at the stick Daniel was still holding. "Now, watch." Harry stretched out his had and willed the wand to return to his hand. And, to the astonishment of Daniel, it did.

Daniel sat and stared at the wand that had just sailed across from his grip to Harry's hands. How did he do that?

Daniel shook his head. "We've come across people who could do that before. It's called telekinesis- rare, but not magic."

Harry nodded, "Ok, so you want something more substantial. But just for the record, what I just did took months of wandless magic practice, which few wizards can do. But what else…" He looked around and picked up a vase that had landed on the floor. He held it up and turned back to Daniel. "This is what we call transfiguration. _Vertere_ _Flora_!"

Harry tapped the vase twice sharply and with a blip it turned into a flower before Daniel's eyes. Though the flower was of ambiguous lineage, it was most definitely not the vase it had been a second before.

Daniel sat in shock. He had wanted proof, and that was proof if anything was. He reached out and took the flower from Harry's outstretched hand. He felt it over, checking to make sure his eyes had not deceived him.

"Impossible," whispered Daniel. "It's just like…"

"Magic," said Harry, grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel walked slowly into the conference room, twirling a flower between his fingers, looking deep in thought. A cough from O'Neil brought him out of his reverie.

O'Neil looked at him expectantly. "Well? What did you find out? And add an explanation as to what happened with the shockers while you're at it."

Still holding that damn flower, Daniel walked to the front to give his briefing. He stared at the flower for a little longer, then sat it down carefully on the table. Clearing his through he faced the room of Majors and colonels, and, of course, General O'Neil.

"What I have to say will be hard for many, if not all of you, to understand and believe. But I swear on my life that it is true," said Daniel.

He picked up the flower and began twirling it again. "In order for you to understand my report, I must make something abundantly clear; something that I too had a hard time believing even after I saw evidence of it with my own eyes. And that is this- what the boy, Harry, said earlier is true. There is such a thing as magic."

"What?" asked O'Neil after a long silence.

"I know what you're thinking. I didn't believe it myself at first, until I asked for proof."

"And what proof did he give you?" asked Carter. She leaned forward, obviously interested despite herself.

"This," Daniel held up the flower.

"A flower? He showed you a flower, Daniel?" asked O'Neil, a sarcastic, incredulous look on his face.

"No. He showed me a vase, then he turned it into this." He twirled the flower between his fingers to emphasize his point.

There was another long pause in which everyone stared at the flower in disbelief.

"No that's…"

"Impossible?" Harry finished for Carter as he took off a cloak of some strange material that appeared to have made him invisible to them.

"He has a cloaking device!" shouted one of the colonels as he and several others jumped to their feet.

"Kind of, it's called an invisibility cloak, made form the hairs of a demiguise. It used to belong to my father, but it was given to me when I was 11."

Colonel Carter stood slowly and walked toward him. Harry looked at her suspiciously as she reached toward the cloak.

"May I?" she asked hesitantly, though her curiosity was palpable.

"Yes, but be careful, it's one of the few things I have left of him parents."

She nodded and took the cloak, letting the quicksilver material flow over her hands.

"So, what other neat little tricks can you do?" asked Jack innocently.

"What do you want to see?"

Jack looked around and saw a small solid steel table of to the left. "Melt that."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Melt it, sir?"

"Hell, evaporate it if you can," Jack said, waving Harry over to it.

Harry walked over and stood beside it. He shrugged and lifted his wand. "Well, I guess if you don't mind… !"

At first O'Neil could see no change, but slowly the table began to glow red, and finally, in about 5 minutes tops, the table was an oozing puddle of molten metal.

O'Neil's eyebrows shot up to his forehead.

"Cool," was all he could think of to say.

"Did you really turn a vase into that flower?" asked Carter, disbelief still written on her face.

"Yes. It's called transfiguration. That one was actually rather simple. If I had tried to transfigure that table it would have been a little more difficult."

"Speaking of the table, is there any chance you could… you know… turn it back? Before I have to write up the paper work explaining how government property ended up as a puddle of ooze." The look on O'Neil's face when he mentioned the paperwork was so comical that Harry had a hard time biting back a laugh. Still, he felt sorry for the obviously not desk-happy general.

"I'll see what I can do. It may not be exactly what it was before, because magical metalworking is a tricky process and metals tend to be supersensitive to magic currents and magic signatures."

"Oh, that's fine. They'll never know the difference."

"Alright, since the metal is cooled down and just about solidified, I'll levitate it back to my room and work on it later."

"Okaaaaay…" said O'Neil as he smiled and nodded his head. Harry reflected on what he said.

"Oh yeah, and I can levitate things. It's a low level spell I learned when I was in 1st year."

"Riiight... Well, I think this meeting is adjourned. So you have a room already?"

"I took the liberty of setting up his quarters. Their next door to mine," said Daniel.

"Good. All's settled. You can take the metal stuff back to your room then. You can get it back to me whenever."

"Um… not exactly sir. You still haven't said exactly what you were going to do with me."

O, I haven't, have I?" said O'Neil as a look of consternation crossed his face. Then he shook his head. "We'll talk about it later. For now you will stay with us as an 'off-world' guest."

"Yes sir," nodded Harry as he followed Daniel out of the room.

"Well, that went well," said Daniel as they entered Harry's rooms.

"Do you think so? He isn't mad about the table, is he? I mean, I know he said he wasn't, but…"

"Nah, he wasn't mad. As a matter of fact, I think he like you," said Daniel, sitting in a chair off to the side.

"You think so?" asked Harry nervously. He paced a few steps before turning towards the electric fireplace. He stared at it for a minute, the dim light casting a mysterious glow on his features.

Though still sore with several bruises, Harry had managed to heal most of his wounds that Dr. Frasier hadn't stitched up or otherwise treated. Wounds that Dr. Frasier had said were somehow untreatable Harry had healed in a few moments. The possibilities this opened were immeasurable. Daniel could only hope that O'Neil saw this as well.

Considering all he had just learned that day, Daniel was amazed that he was taking it as well as he was. Magic? Who would have thought?

As Daniel continued to watch Harry, he felt a feeling of immense age roll off from the boy. How could someone so young seem so… ancient? He couldn't understand it, but he planned to investigate.

Daniel plucked at the chair he was occupying. "You know, you still haven't really explained how you ended up here, or who you are."

"What exactly do you want to know?" asked Harry with a sigh, sounding much older than his 16 years.

"Well, lets start with that scar on your forehead. How did you get that? I expect it was painful."

"I can't remember, but it probably was. I got it 15 years ago when the dark wizard Voldemort murdered my parents then tried to kill me."

Daniel sat in shock. He hadn't been expecting something like that.

"That's horrible… but wait… isn't Voldemort the guy that was holding you prisoner?"

"One and the same. When he tried to kill me when I was little the curse rebounded off me and came back on him, leaving him all but dead. He was reduced to little more than a ghost. Then in my 4th year at Hogwarts he had his servant kidnap me and then use an ancient ritual to restore him to his body. He used my blood as one of the reagents. I barely escaped with my life and a schoolmate of mine wasn't even that lucky. Since then he has been waging war on the wizarding world and, namely, me. Then I think about three months ago he finally succeeded in capturing me during a raid. He tortured me every day until the day I escaped."

"My god…" Daniel sat dumbfound. No wonder the boy seemed so aged! Who could do that to anyone, let alone a kid! Immediately he felt instilled in him a deep seated hate he had felt only once in his life extended to this Voldemort creature. Creature, because there was no way he could be a man.

'Jack has to know of this, and he is not going to like it…'


	5. Chapter 5

The day after the first meeting found Harry sitting in yet another meeting; this one concerning his return to his world.

"The problem is getting hold of your people through whispers and not yells. We're one classified group trying to get a hold of another secret group. All this without another secret group, he NID, getting wind of it." O'Neill clapped his hands together and gave a grin that was more like a grimace. "Oh, the fun. Anyone have any ideas?"

"If I had my owl Hedwig I would just send her. As it is, I don't know anything about the wizarding world in the U.S. I'm pretty sure I slept through that lesson in History class…"

"So, what else? Is there a number we can call up?"

"No. Wizards don't use telephones, they use owl post or the floo network."

"What's the flew network?"

It floo, spelled f-l-o-o, and it's speaking or traveling by fireplace."

"Why don't we use that?" asked O'Neill.

"Because muggle fireplaces aren't typically hooked to the network, and chances are that none of yours are, since none of you apparently has ties to the wizarding world. Plus, we don't have the magic powder required to do it."

"Okaaaay… hat other options are there?"

"Sir," Harry looked very awkward and looked down at the table and bit his lip before he spoke. "The only option we may have is to fly me back to London. Once I'm there I can find the Leakey Cauldron, a wizard pub in town, and contact my headmaster from there."

"He's right, Jack. That may be the only option," said Daniel.

"Fine then, we'll send him directly to London. And when I say directly I mean directly, no pit stops. And I'm sending SG-1 with him. You guys will keep safe and out of trouble until he's back in his people's care. Who's this headmaster that you mentioned?"

"His name is Albus Dumbledore and he's the Headmaster of my school, Hogwarts. He's the leader of the resistance against Voldemort and the only man Voldemort has ever feared. He's also my trainer and commander, as such."

"Then it's him we'll be expecting to pick you and no one else. Understood?"

"Yes sir," said SG-1 plus Harry.

"Alright then, matter settled. I'll arrange a flight for tomorrow morning. Be ready to go.

It ended up being that they left at about 5 in the morning, much earlier than to Harry's liking.

It took about 9 straight hours to reach London, and Harry was glad when the flight finally came to a stop.

"That has got to be the most boring form of flight ever created."

"Which do you prefer? Hang gliding?" asked Daniel.

"Broomstick flying, actually…"

Daniel's eyebrows rose. "Oh," was all he could think of to say. 'Of course, broomsticks… how could I forget?'

It took about an hour and a half to find all their luggage (Daniel's alone was lost for a little over half an hour). Finally they summoned a cab outside and drove to the hotel O'Neil had arranged for them.

Since they had arrived so late in the evening the group decided to wait until the next day to start about the business of contacting the wizards.

"Are you sure you know where it is? I mean, it has to be hidden pretty well for people not to notice it…"

"You forget- we have magic. A few spells and no muggles can find it and no one can plot it on a map. That's the way this place is. Muggles can't see it, their eyes slide right past it, but wizards can."

"Well, that's useful," said Daniel. "Too bad we don't have that kind of technology."

"We do have some cloaking technology, but no where near enough power to hide our whole base," said Carter.

"So you can make some things invisible, but without magic?" asked Harry, interest piqued. They had explained what it was they did, and needless to say Harry had been about as stunned about that as they had been about his magic. But they hadn't given him many details.

"Yeah, it's technology we've picked up from a couple of races, especially the gouald."

"What's a 'gouald'?"

"It's a race of snake-like aliens who take possession of humanoids and think that they are gods. You might be familiar with a few of them- Ra, Nirrti, Osiris, Anubis…"

"You're kidding- the Egyptian gods? You know, that's really weird when you tie it with our history. Supposedly the first wizards sprung up in three areas- central and southern Mexico, Egypt, and of course, in the present day U.K. area. According to all legends they were people 'chosen by the gods'."

"Really? So is it genetic?"

"As far as know, yes. Though wizards are born from non-magic parents too."

"It could just be recessive through those lines…" said Carter.

"So, do you think that wizards were created by these gouald?" ask Harry.

"I don't know, it sounds like something that they would do; and have done to some degree, like Nirrti when she was experimenting on Cassandra's people. She was attempting to 'breed' a human with psychic abilities. But I doubt that they would have given up so easily, especially since it seems to have worked so well."

"But what if they became afraid of the wizards? What if hey became too powerful to control?" thought Daniel out loud.

"What if… they started an uprising?" Carter quirked her eyebrow as she proposed her thought.

"Like the one that finally drove them away…" said Daniel as things began to clear up.

They all sat in silence for a moment, considering the implications for what they were saying.

"Wow, that's weird," said Harry as he considered the thought that he might be descended from alien experimentations.

"Let's not jump ahead of ourselves. Besides, this isn't exactly a secure location…" said Carter, giving he room a suspicious look.

"True, I vote we turn in for the night and leave conspiracy theories to the Star Trek freaks and 'I Believe' t-shirt supporters," said Daniel.

"I agree," said Teal'c, the first thing he'd said all night.

"Good night everyone," Harry said as he climbed into bed as Carter and Teal'c left for their room, leaving Harry and Daniel alone.

Daniel was digging through his bag for his pajamas, turning aside every now and then to sneeze. Obviously the England Air wasn't agreeing with him.

"So, are you looking forward to going back?"

Harry sat and thought- was he happy about going back? All he'd been thinking of was his duty to fight. He had to go back, they needed him to fight.

"I don't really know. I want to see my friends again, don't misunderstand. But really, it's just that I don't have a choice. I have to go back and fight."

"You don't have to," said Daniel. It saddened him to hear the kid speak like that, like a trained soldier. Harry wasn't old enough to have that kind of weight on him.

"Yes, I do. You don't understand," Harry sighed.

All of a sudden he looked and sounded much older than Daniel had seen up till then. Daniel could almost see the terrible weight lay itself on the boy's shoulders as they began to sink with the effort of holding a whole world, like Atlas remade.

"What don't I understand? You're too young, no one would blame you for not throwing yourself to the forefront…"

"But they would," Harry stopped and bit his lip. He looked on the verge of telling him something, and Daniel sat forward expectantly.

Up till now Harry had avoided telling the muggles about his role in the war. They knew nothing of his fame and most definitely not about the implications of the prophecy. But suddenly, Harry felt so tired of his stoic appearance, tired of keeping is secrets. He just wanted someone to talk to.

Harry looked over at Daniel. He was sitting forward with care and worry in his eyes. Harry decided.

"There are some things I haven't told you, about myself and this war. You know, or course, that the wizarding world is at war and that Voldemort hates me and why, remember?"

Daniel nodded.

"Well, what you don't know is the consequences of his failing to kill me and his own temporary downfall. After that night I became famous overnight, literally. Before I could walk or talk every wizard or witch in the world knew my name. So when I first came into the wizarding world when I was 11, even though I knew nothing of that world, that whole world and every human and creature in it knew me. And almost all of them had this preconceived vision of greatness about me."

Daniel could hear the bitterness in Harry's voice as he got up and began pacing while he told his story. Daniel sadly thought that he knew where this was leading…

"So even before all this mess started the wizarding world saw me as their savior, and treated me thus- the pros and cons both. I was treated like royalty by most, with cold dislike by others. It was either one extreme or the other it seemed. And above all, by both sides, I was expected to be a little 'golden boy' who did nothing wrong, and God help me if I wasn't."

His voice slowly worked up from bitter to resentful. Daniel could see his teeth clench and lips purse in frustration. Daniel's face fell. Yes, he new where this was going…

"So you see, now that Voldemort is back, who else would they turn to? 'He destroyed him once, he can do it again,' thy think. And the sad thing is, they're right. I do have to fight him. It is me who has to destroy him."

"Harry, you don't…"

"Yes, Dr. Jackson, I do," said Harry a little angrily. But Daniel wasn't offended- he knew from experience with Jack that it wasn't necessarily directed at him, more at the whole situation.

Harry rubbed his face. Daniel could see him grimace and knew it had to be bad.

"Dr. Jackson… do you have any experience with… prophesies?"

Daniel tensed. That was unexpected.

"A little, yeah… why?" Now he really was worried. Who was this boy that he had prophesies concerning him? Surely it couldn't be that bad…

Harry sighed and hung his head. "I haven't told this to anyone, not even my friends. A prophesy was made before I was born. But through events I was tagged as the one it concerned, or one of the two." Harry grinned hatefully at the opposing door and laughed a bitter laugh that sent a shiver down Daniel's spine. "My favorite part was where it said 'Either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…'"

'Either must die at the hands of the other….

My God.'.

Author's Note:

not sure how long such a flight would be, especially as they were in a special military aircraft, not a commercial jet. Once I've figured it out this number may change.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

Alright, I must apologize for several things in the first few chapters:

1) It is my infanitely big, horrendous bad on the part of that 1 mispelling of Teal'c's name. There was a point in the writing of this story that there were a few things I wasn't sure about- this was one of them. I have corrected it.

2) I ought to clarify that Harry won't be going home anytime soon. That will probably have to be a sequal.

3) I apologize ahead of time for any typos. As much as I may try, I can't seem to catch them all.

4) I apologize if the characters seem weak or the story jumpy. I have alot of area to cover, and I'm just trying to get the beginning worked out. However, I see what you mean and hopefully some of the character development and relationship (not romantic) building will make up for it. Yes Harry is a bad ass, but he's adapting to a new kind of warfare. He'll get more interesting as the story goes. And I should clarify that most of his close interactions with SG-1 will be through Jack and Daniel, though he will also be in scenes with Carter and Teal'c- they just won't be as close to him as the other two.

5) Musings-of-Apathy: Thank you very much for the technical jargon back on ch. 2. I'm a big Stargate fan, but much of the technical areas of it are beyond me. I also intend to look up those Yahoo groups you mentioned, if for no other reason than to get input on the physics of it all. As far as the iris goes in that scene you mentioned- assume that it was still malfunctioning. In fact, assume it took them a day or two to fix, just to be sure. ; )

6) To 'i might be insane but i'm still saner than you'- I would LOVE for you to be my beta on this story. I just can't catch all my mistakes, and my laptop doesn't have spell check as of yet. And since my laptop is the only device that offers even the least bit of privacy when I'm typing, I've been using it. Leave me a review on how to contact you. Or I'll just go look you up on here when it's not 1:39 am and I'm doing good to get my updates up.

7) The blanks from the previous chapters have been fixed. Woo-hoo! So if you are wondering what should have been in there, please feel free to go and see. I was horrified when I realized that I had never fixed those. One is still just filler, but it's better than a blank.

Child of Ra

Chapter 6

It was 6 am when everyone was finally up and moving. Harry wasn't thrilled, but after the restless night he was ready to get up and move, anything to divert his thoughts from what he was going back to. All night he had been bothered by dreams of a faceless crowd pushing him towards a cell door. He fought and pleaded against them but they just kept pushing him forward, like a lamb to the slaughter. Once at the door it openned and he found himself back in Voldemort's torture chambers. Next thing he knew he was hanging by his wrists, the old whip scars searing on his back. And Voldemort stepped forward and with a cry cast Avada Kedavra. From there he heard the events of the Halloween night 15 years prior, and would wake in a cold sweat. He was only happy that he never cried aloud, so he didn't think he had disturbed Daniel.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Daniel was fully aware of his night troubles. He had woken during the night to find Harry soaking, tossing and turning fretfully and muttering quietly under his breath. He thought it sounded like Harry was trying to plead with someone not to make him do something. And then a little later he begged for forgiveness for some unknown wrong. When Harry woke suddenly from his nightmares Daniel pretended to be asleep. He figured Harry probably was trying not to disturb him, and Daniel did not want to make Harry feel uncomfortable, though he was dying to ask the boy what he saw.

With this in mind, neither mentioned anything of their discussion last night and Harry's night time confessions, though Daniel fully intended on having a long talk with Jack upon their return. There had to be something they could do...

Daniel knew he was becoming more then a little attatched to Harry. He was becoming down right protective of the misfated boy. He only wished here was something he could do to help his situation. He almost wished he didn't have to take him back.

But as it was, they headed out into London at about 7:30 in the morning, ready to search out this 'Leaky Cauldron'...

Fortunately, it appeared Harry did indeed have an idea where they were going. He would tell them if they went too far in any one direction or occasionally remembered certain turns. About an hour into the drive, just when they thought that the cab driver was about to leap back and strangle them, Harry jumped-

"Wait! I recognize these stores! Here! Let us out here!"

The cab pulled over and Harry leapt out, striding quickly down the side walk. He reached a corner, looked around, and turned to his right. As SG-1 scrambled out to catch up with him, Daniel just managed to convince the cabby to wait a minute for them before he dashed off after the others.

When he got around the corner, the first thing he noticed was Harry's ashen face.

Daniel came up to him, and Harry turned toward him, but his gaze was unfocused, as if he couldn't even see him.

"Harry? What's wrong? Where is it?"

"It's... It's not there... nothing is here... it's gone..."


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean it's gone?'

Daniel sat Harry down. He understood Carter's confusion, but his first priority was making sure Harry didn't pass out. An unconcious Harry could not give them answers.

Harry still seemed a little shocked. Daniel lifted his head so he was looking into his eyes.

"Harry, can you hear me? What do you mean it's gone?"

Harry shook his ehad, as if to clear it. It seemed to work a little because he finally seemed to see him instead of look through him.

"It's... it's not here. It should be here, this is where it's supposed to be... but it isn't. It just... doesn't exist. I don't understand, it should be here..."

Suddenly Daniel heard Carter make an intake of breath. He spun around and could almost see an idea crass over he face.

"Samantha, what is it?"

"I just though of something... what if Harry isn't from our world?"

"But we know his's from Earth..."

"No, I mean our world. Our Earth. What if..."

"A parallel universe," Daniel finished. Of course! That would explain alot...

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry vaguely.

"We've encountered... other versions of our reality before. A universe where events are changed, but it is essentially similar to ours. You may be from one of these alternate universes. That would explain why there is no trace of your wizarding world here," said Carter.

"I think this may be correct. However, I do not look forward to telling O'Neil," said Teal'c.

"Hmm... true. Nothing for it though..." said Daniel.

"So... what do I do now?" asked Harry quietly. He looked up at Daniel, and he felt more lost and alone than he ever had till then. He knew there was a chance, perhaps a big chance, of these people leaving him SOL in this alternate version of his reality.

Daniel could see these sad thoughts run through Harry's mind, and for the first time he could truely sympathize with im. Too often the boy had been abandoned, forgotten, or otherwise left to fend on his own. Daniel understood this.

He knealt and pulled Harry into a hug that he was too tired and overwhelmed to resist.

"You're coming back with us, Harry. We won't leave you , not now or ever. I promise we will try to find a way back to your world. But for now, let's go home."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Omg, I apologize profusely for the gap in updates. It isn't that I don't have them typed up or anything, I've just become immersed in my latest obsession- Full Metal Alchemist! I watched the whole series in three days! Plus having to be sociable and useful around the house! And I'm proud to say that I've 'corrupted' two other people, thus initiating them into the FMA world. Anyway, right after I finished the series (for the record, that was the WORST FREAKIN' ENDING I'VE SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY THINKING!), and then researched the movie to learn it too had a CRAPPY FREAKIN' ENDING- I went on and looked through all the wonderful fanfics dedicated to the series. I have also discovered my liking for the RoyxEd pairing… THEY'RE SO CUTE! Anyway, I no it's no excuse, but perhaps you'll forgive me. And related to this, after watching the series I had a bit of a brain child that I think has potential- yes, another FMA/HP crossover! I'm working on the first chapter right now. Once I've made some headway with it I'll start posting it. But fear not! I shall not abandon this one- I like it too much! )

Thanks for reading my series, and I'm sorry for the wait… so here it is!

Ch. 8

It was a short, sad trip to England, and Harry felt a pang of homesickness as the plane lifted off British ground. But he felt something else, something his heart had only hinted at till then- relief. He hadn't realized just how much stress he had built up when he thought he was going back. But now he knew- he _didn't_ want to go back. At least, not yet. Perhaps he could learn something from these muggles that could give him an advantage over Voldemort.

Besides, it was the first place where he actually felt... at home. He doubted it was the military atmosphere, though that was definitely at home with him. It was the people, SG-1, including the General. They made him feel important without putting all the expectations on him that the wizarding world had. They just knew him for who he was, not for something that had happened beyond his memory, and it was him that they made feel important, not his powers.

Soon enough they were pulling back up to the Cheyenne Mountain base, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief as they re-entered his new haven.

"You realize, we're going to have to explain everything to Jack. And by everything I mean _everything_," said Daniel, giving him a meaningful look. Carter and Teal'c gave a slightly confused one while Harry considered that aspect of his situation. It wasn't that he didn't like the general, but he wasn't sure he trusted him that much yet. What if he was like Dumbledore- essentially good, but more than willing to use him, Harry, as a pawn in his war games. Harry hated being so cynical, but experience had led him to have an innate distrust of authority figures.

So what should he tell him? Obviously he would have to tell him everything he told Daniel, but he could request the general not divulge the information to anyone else, and hope he kept his word. But what of other things? Like his powers? They had no idea the extent of his abilities. If they did, he would probably be considered a security risk, which by all means he was. No, he would only inform them of his basic skills as a wizard, not his 'special' skills he was forced to acquire over the past couple years.

That decided, he nodded his conformation before turning towards the window at this left side, completely missing the look of suspicion that flitted across Teal'c's face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had just walked into the building when a young private stepped forward to notify them of the general's request they come directly to him for a debriefing.

As they began file into the briefing room, O'Neil began to ask, "So how did it-" until he caught sight of Harry, still with them. "Okaaay... obviously not as planned. What went wrong?"

"We hit a kink but we have a possible explanation for it."

"And?"

"You aren't going to like it."

O'Neil rolled his eyes. "Oh, and I just _love_ guessing games..."

"We followed Harry's directions to the pub. But when we arrived, it wasn't there."

"What do you mean, 'wasn't there'. You mean you couldn't see it?"

"No, sir," said Harry quietly. "We mean it wasn't there at all, it didn't exist."

"So you lied?"

"No, I swear I didn't lie! It's complicated... I'll let SG-1 explain their theory..."

"We think Harry is from an alternate universe."

"Jack?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're joking right?" asked Jack.

"No, actually," Daniel sighed. "It makes sense Jack. Harry is from an alternative Earth where magic is possible-"

"But he manages it very nicely here as well," pointed out O'Neil.

"Yes, but magic isn't something that just manifests through surroundings- it's bred into me. It flows through my veins, not in the air," said Harry. "So I very well could do magic elsewhere. It just so happens that magic doesn't run in the blood of those here."

O'Neil rubbed his temples. "So, how does this affect us?"

"Basically, it just means that Harry is stuck here a little longer than expected."

"And how am I supposed to explain this to the President?"

"Off-world guest?" suggested Daniel.

"That would work, except for all the clearance and red tape that would go up around him."

"What if you just told him the truth?" asked Harry.

There was a pause as the others considered it.

"An all or nothing tactic- pass or fail. I like it," said O'Neil, smiling at Harry. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have a call to make."

While the others left the room quickly, Daniel and Harry lingered behind. O'Neil, seeing this, stayed put and took a deep, resigning breath.

'Damn! I knew there was going to be more to it than that. It was too easy. But why did they wait till the others left?"

"Umm... Jack, there's something more we have to discuss with you," said Daniel.

"I was guessing that," said Jack sarcastically.

"It's about me, and the reasons why I was where I was before I cam here," said Harry taking one of the seats by the general.

For the next half hour Harry explained everything to the general. From the attack on him when he was a babe to the days of torture n Voldemort's lair. He never gave too many details on just what had happened to him down in those dungeons, but what he alluded to set both Jack and Daniel's blood to boiling. To Jack this was all new, and so the anger built up was fresh and un-tempered. For Daniel, though it came as now surprise to him, it re-affirmed his hatred for that monster, Voldemort.

When Harry was done with his story there was a moment of silence as Jack considered all this. If he had been unsure before on whether to keep Harry around or not, he was not now. He resolved to help the boy as much as possible. He had wondered why the boy hadn't been more upset to find himself farther from home than expected; now it made sense. And if he interpreted the look in the boy's eyes correctly, it wasn't pity he wanted. No, he was a warrior. Fate had chosen wisely. And so if he guessed right, Harry would use all his time and energies here looking for something that would give him an edge against this Voldemort.

'I'll see what I can do about that,' thought Jack, setting a mental note to discuss possibilities with Harry later.

To them, Jack nodded. "Thank you for telling me this. Obviously, since you waited for the others to leave, you wish this to remain hush-hush..."

"That would be preferable, sir," said Harry.

"But, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to inform the President of the general idea of the story, because one, it would lend some support and sympathies for you staying here, and two, I feel I should inform him of the possible threat of this Voldemort idiot. If he managed to open a portal once, he'll probably figure it out again, if you catch my drift," said O'Neil.

Harry nodded. Of course, it made sense. They would have to prepare for the possibility of this maniac walking through their back door, so to speak.

General O'Neil clapped his hands together, obviously content with what had been discussed and settled. "Well, that's done. If there's nothing more to discuss, I have a mountain of paper work to make this all official as well as a _very_ interesting call to the President to make."

Daniel and Harry stood together, moving to the door.

"Daniel! Hang back a second, I have something to ask you about. Can you find your way back to your room on your own yet, Harry?"

"Sure. It's no worse than my school," said Harry as he left. He had a good feeling who the general topic of that discussion was going to be, and was going to leave them to it.

Once Harry had left, Jack turned to Daniel. Now that he didn't have to worry about offending Harry, Jack showed the worry and anger he had been feeling as the story unfolded.

Jack turned and poured himself and Daniel something more substantial than a beer from his hidden stash. 'Wow, Jack must be _really_ pissed. I wonder from which part?'

"So Daniel, how long have _you_ know about this?" Jack asked without turning around, in a deceptively calm voice.

'Shit! Shit! Diffuse! Diffuse!'

"Umm... not very long, actually. I mean, I knew some about what had happened to his parents, and he mentioned the war, and said he had been tortured and all before we left for Britain, but it was all in the evening after the first meeting. After that I never got a chance to catch you to the side so Harry didn't see me telling you. But he never gave me as many details as he gave you today, just the general facts."

Jack nodded. Though still angry, it was obvious that Daniel had managed to divert what little bit of his temper had been aimed at him.

Jack gave a forceful sigh as he handed Daniel his drink. Daniel, who knew only too well how Jack could get in one of his moods, was glad to see that he didn't look to be after much alcohol, at least not yet. Just a little something to relax his nerves.

After downing the contents of the small glass, Jack ran his hands over his face.

"Is there anything else you think I should know concerning him? Anything at all?"

"He's... older than he looks. Not physically, I mean, he _is_ 16... but his mental age is much, much older than that. To make it worse, he has nightmares about it all. He had them when we were staying in the hotel. And by his automatic instinct to keep quiet I'd say he's been punished for making a ruckus with them before, which means a) he probably has had them often in the past, and b) his family life is probably zip. And his emotional stage... I hesitate to say it, but he seems to go back and forth between a childlike naiveté and an old man's cynicism. Reminds me a lot of you, actually..."

"Hey! You calling me old?" said Jack in a weak attempt to light the mood, though his heart was obviously not it.

"Listen Jack, the boy's not had a father figure, or at least not much of one I'd gather. Be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the way he is when he's around you. It's the way all kids seem to get. I think he might come to see you in that light. He already puts weight on what you think of him, and as you can see, he really doesn't have any need for worries like that, but he does."

"Sure, but why be careful?"

"Can you imagine what it would be like for him if he began to think of you as a father, and then he had to leave? Or if there was a fight and an estrangement between the two of you? I'm not saying you shouldn't take the boy under your wing, just... be careful."

Daniel was right. This was a touchy situation, one he would have to approach carefully. Jack nodded.

"I see what you mean, and I agree. But there's something else I would like to discuss with you. Something which may make his stay here a little nicer, or at least more comfortable."

"What?"


	9. Chapter 9

AN: First off, I want to thank everyone who reads this fic. It lightens my heart to see how many hits it has gotten. And to those who review, I owe you so much for lifting my spirits. Every time I go online and see the new reviews I get this nice fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach, and my day seems to brighten. Thank you all so much!

And though I don't typically respond to specific reviews, there are a few things I'd like to broach:

First off, it _would not_ kill Voldemort. Magic binding or not he is now a fully resurrected being. Besides, it would be _because_ he drained the environment that he didn't drain himself. So Voldie is perfectly safe in ch. 1.

Second, I do realize it moves a little quicker on the 'Magic is real' section, but I don't think even SG-1 has ever seen anyone transfigure an inanimate object to something semi-alive (the flower) with a wooden stick. If it makes you feel any better, let's say that they did an analysis on the wand, realized it really was just wood with a feather in it, and thus have no other explanation for it. Besides, magic doesn't have to be magical- like 'psychic' powers it's hereditary and if he is from an alternate universe than that would kind of go along with it. But now I'm treading on dangerous ground… I don't want to give any plot points away, now would I? ; )

Third- The mistake with Dr. Frasier is once again a big awful bad on my part. God, I seem to have quite a few of those. By the time that this chapter is up, I should have replaced Dr. Frasier's name with someone else's. I missed a large gap in the latest part of the SG-1 series I'm afraid (I hate not having cable) and never realized that Dr. Frasier had died. But I've looked it up and you're absolutely right. That shall be fixed.

I dedicate this to all my reviewers for keeping me at it, even through my FMA obsession…

So here you are Quillian… I hope you enjoy!

I think that is it… so on with the show!

Ch. 9

The next day found Harry sitting on his bed reading a report he had found in the SGC's personal library- 'A Report on Kel'nor'eim'. Obviously, there were these off-world, humanoid aliens called the Jaffa, carrying within them a 'symbiote' which seemed to Harry to be a baby gouald. These jaffa served as guards to the gouald, as their symbiote gave them immense strength, longevity, and immunity to just about every form of disease and could heal almost any physical wound. This 'kel'nor'eim' appeared to be a form of meditation that allowed a symbiote to heal the body as well as other functions.

'Though those particular reasons behind the kel'nor'eim are useless to me, I may be able to find other uses for such a deep occlusion of self. Perhaps this form of meditation will be deep enough for me to find what I'm looking for.'

He also thought about the benefits of having one of those symbiotes. Those attributes given to the Jaffa could definitely help in the war against Voldemort. Too bad they were considered evil. And beyond that he was unsure how such a change in his body would affect his magic, something he was unwilling to risk.

It was about then that Harry heard a knock on his door.

"Come in General," Harry yelled at the door from his desk, not looking up. He could sense who it was from the other side of the wall. Unfortunately, in his distraction, he had forgotten his intentions to hide his abilities from the others.

Jack came in and gave Harry a funny look. "How did you know it was me?"

Harry realized his mistake a little late and did some quick thinking.

"Logical reasoning. Your knock was different from Dr. Jackson's, and no one else has come to visit me here. Besides, I had a hunch you would be coming to speak to me soon."

"Uh-huh," said O'Neil.

Harry though, 'He doesn't buy it.' But O'Neil didn't press the issue. Instead, he came up and looked over Harry's shoulder at what he was reading.

"'A Report on Kel'nor'eim.' Interesting reading."

"It is interesting, sir. I meditate myself, but this is a whole different level of meditation."

"You know, if you want to know a little more first hand information on kel'nor'eim, you could go and ask Teal'c about it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you know? Teal'c used to be a Jaffa, First Prime to Apophis, actually, if you know what that is. That's why he has that gold lookin' thing on his forehead."

"Teal'c used to be a jaffa? How did he end up here? And on SG-1 fighting against the gouald at that. Don't the jaffa believe they are serving a god?"

"Yes, but some can be made to see the truth. Teal'c listened to us and believed. Plus, he had his own reasons to hate the gouald. But if you're interested in that, you should go ask him yourself. But just be prepared for along stay. Teal'c is a man of few words, but in this one area he's extremely outspoken, for good reason."

"I think I may do that. But that couldn't have been the original reason for this visit."

"No it wasn't. Actually, I have a couple things to discuss with you. One, while I'm on the thought, is what you could do while you're stuck here. I've talked to the President, and he's agreed to allow you access to most places on the base. And the only one's you aren't allowed in you wouldn't find very interesting anyways, trust me.

So after this a tour of the base will be in order. We have a 24/7 gym open to us on the base- that will be one of our first stops. And if you're interested, either me or any of SG-1 (though I wouldn't recommend Daniel) would be happy to spar with you and teach you stuff in our off time. Also, there is a firing range, though we can't give you anything substantial, we have dart guns, cap guns, b-b guns, and paintball guns. And if guns aren't your thing, I can arrange a crossbow or something to be brought out. You've obviously already found our library, such as it is. That of course is open to you whenever you like. Just make sure whatever you borrow is brought back in good condition. Some of that stuff is pretty important to us. I would suggest the reports on alien weaponry and shield technology; you might find them interesti- why are you grinning at me like that?"

And Harry was grinning. As General O'Neil went through his list of things and places that Harry could spend his time, he noticed one thing- everything O'Neil mentioned was war oriented. Harry had seen plenty of innocuous things to occupy his time with. The place had its own game room for Merlin's sake! But O'Neil didn't mention any of these. If Harry had been considering trying to keep his 'training' secret from all those here, he lost hope of that. O'Neil was smarter than he let on. Sure, he made himself off to be a bit of an idiot, but the man's mind was just as keen, if not more so, than Dr. Jackson's. He appeared to have no questions on Harry's ulterior motives for staying here. More over, he appeared to agree. With O'Neil supporting and even aiding his training, it was bound to go a lot smoother. This was why Harry grinned.

"Do you realize that everything you just mentioned was battle oriented?"

"Well, I'm a military man myself. Just thought you might be bored..."

"Let's cut the crap, shall we?" said Harry, still smiling. "You guessed, correctly I might add, that I intend to continue my training here. My questions are these- what are you willing to teach me? What do you want in return? And how much do you want to know?"

"O'Neil kept a politely perplexed look on his face as he listened to Harry's words. The boy was smart. He most definitely wasn't one to fool with. But then again, neither was O'Neil. But it didn't seem Harry was at all bothered by O'Neil's correct inferring of his intents. So Jack plunged on ahead.

"Well, I guess I'm willing to teach just about anything you may need or want to know. But if it's anything scientific or otherwise academic you'd be better off either with Daniel or Colonel Carter. They're our brains, and I'm sure they wouldn't mind.

"As for returning favors... I'm not much for guilt trips and black mail, but a little side help occasionally... say, healing wounded and such... wouldn't be turned down. I know you healed some pretty big boo-boos on yourself, more than even our battle-proven Dr. Lam could handle. That sort of thing would be appreciated."

Harry nodded in acquiescence as O'Neil continued.

"And for the last question... I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Bull shit," said Harry casually with a grin. "I saw the look you and Teal'c shared yesterday when I passed you both together in the corridor. You were discussing me, and the fact that both of you believe I'm hiding something. Though more is hidden from him than from you, there are some things hidden from all of you. So my question stands- what and how much do you want to know?"

"Why have you been keeping it a secret?"

"To be honest, I'm afraid you'll kick me out of here, saying I'm a security risk," Harry said matter-of-factly. Then he turned his face down and started picking at some fuzz as he said quietly, "Merlin knows I've been kicked out of places in the past because I was a hazard."

"_Are_ you a security risk?"

"Just depends if you mind me know things I probably shouldn't," said Harry, still picking at the fuzz.

"Where else have you been kicked out of?"

Harry gave a small, dark chuckle. "First, my last living relatives, the Dursleys, kicked me out of the house into the waiting arms of Voldemort's servants because they wouldn't put faith in the protective charms around the house, put there by a powerful wizard to protect us from those very people. It was by sheer power and luck I wasn't captured then. After that it was found out that my link with Voldemort, no matter how trained my mind was, would still function, opening up the possibility of him spying through me unwillingly. Therefore, I wasn't allowed to go anywhere I might possibly hear information concerning the resistance. Basically saying, 'We expect you to die for our cause but you're not allowed to know when and how.' Then, to top it all off, I wasn't allowed to go anywhere else except for the school- not event he greater portion of the grounds. And when I was allowed out, it was only with escort and when there was no chance of by standing casualties. So I was a prisoner of my school with nothing to do but research and train. Though I'm sure that made the 'Powers that Be' of the Order perfectly happy."

Jack listened to Harry's tirade. The pieces of the puzzle that was Harry Potter were beginning to fall into place. When he heard the part about the boy's own family deserting him, it took every ounce of his restraint to keep his own anger from showing on his face. How could they betray their own flesh and blood like that? As if his life wasn't hard enough, with that asshole out to get him. Then again, Daniel had mentioned earlier the possibility of abuse and/or neglect from his family from his control of his nightmares...

As if reading his mind, Harry continued, "But the reaction from my relatives wasn't that surprising. They've never really been what I'd call 'family.' They hate magic and therefore hate me. It was those in my world that tried to hide me and use me at the same time that bothered me." Now for the first time he looked O'Neil directly in the eye, no sarcastic smile to soften the guarded stare the boy gave him. "I would like an assurance that I won't face similar use here."

'So _that's_ why he's always so guarded around me. 'Fool me once- shame on you, fool me twice- shame on me.'

"Don't worry about that. Any help you are willing to give will be appreciated, but not expected."

Harry nodded and there was a pause where neither said anything. Then Harry, looking slightly less tense, repeated in a quiet voice, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Three hours later, O'Neil left Harry's room an amazed man. The boy- no, not a boy, definitely not a kid- _Harry_- had explained, in more detail, the nature of his situation back in his world. Jack was inwardly shocked at all the things Harry had been forced to endure all his life. If it had been him, he would have long ago given them all the birdie and a big 'kiss my ass' and disappeared. But Harry had not, though he definitely deserved to do so. Moreover, he _understood_. Resented the hell out of it, but didn't question it, just accepted it as his role in life.

He had never had a real childhood. And while Jack wished he could try to make up for that while Harry was there, he knew it would be wrong. Harry wouldn't- perhaps couldn't- accept it. The bastards back in that world of his had done quite a job on him. He was fully programmed to their needs with virtually no thought to himself. _That_ perhaps Jack could work on.

But that hadn't been all. Harry had explained, and gave examples of, things he could do that few others in his world could. The thing that had most disturbed him was Harry's example of what he called 'legilimancy'...

0-0-0-0-0

_"You can read minds?"_

_"Erm... not exactly. It's hard to explain... like my teacher told me, the mind isn't like a book, you can't just open it and peruse it at will. It's more like... impressions. You can see other people's memories and sense their emotions and intents. And it depends on the skill of the legilimens and the blocking skill of the 'victim' how much the intruder can sense. For instance, Voldemort and I both can sense when someone is lying to us. And it's possible to glimmer surface thoughts from those nearby._

_"Like what?"_

_"Like the other day when I passed you and Colonel Carter I received strong impressions of desire from both of you."_

_"What!"_

_"Are you surprised?"_

_"Yes! Well, not exactly about that- but-"_

_It had infuriated him to see the laughter in Harry's eyes. But when he realized it was the first time he had seen that in him, it cooled him considerably._

_Harry just shook his head and aid, "Don't worry, I won't be going around spreading word of it. Especially as it would require me to divulge how I found out, and that's not an option."_

_"Yes, well, that's good because Colonel Carter and I could both face issues with our jobs if anything started circulating about us..."_

_"Don't worry. I know what it is to keep a secret."_

_'Yes, I suppose you do,' O'Neil had thought._

_0-0-0-0-0_

While hearing Harry's story, O'Neil's resolve to on him was strengthened, and he had decided on a few other things to do for him. Things his family obviously hadn't.

O'Neil knew it was dangerous to get this close to the teen, but he couldn't help himself. He had never met a kid who had been so deprived but was so deserving of all the world had to offer. He was powerful yet selfless, resentful yet understanding, cynical yet naive in so many ways. As far as O'Neil could tell, Harry's heart was pure gold.

'Definitely going to have to arrange a few more things,' thought O'Neil as he headed up to his office to make a few more calls on Harry's behalf.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I. Have. No. Excuse. I'm sorry if this chapter ends up not being up to par, but I really couldn't help myself. Besides, you should know where he ends up getting all the random crap he'll be using in the fic. Flame if you like, but be nice about it, I BEG OF YOU::kneels and does puppy eyes to readers:

Second, I'm sorry to say that the poll I originally put down on my author's page is now null and void- I've started a different completely unexpected fic called 'Arches and Gates' which is a crossover between Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter and that has taken precedence over the others. I would love it if some of you would like to read it. If not, I'm sorry for the change in plans- I guess my muse had different ideas for me.

Chapter 10

The next day found Daniel, Carter, and O'Neil all three knocking on Harry's door.

Harry, never an early riser by choice, drug himself to the door and peeked through a crack, his hair sticking in all manner of impossible angles. His first thought of the day was-

'Why do they look so happy?'

And indeed all three were grinning from ear to ear and, before Harry could decided whether to curse them or just close the door they had shoved their way into the room.

"Good morning, Harry! Glad to see you're up," said O'Neil.

Harry gave them a look that plainly said, 'Get to the point if you want to make it out of here unscathed.'

"Guess you'd be wondering why we're here. So straight to the point- I made a few calls yesterday and arranged a rather large allowance for you to go and buy stuff. You know- clothes, accessories… things to have around to make your stay here a little more comfortable. We figured you shouldn't have to wear military fatigues all the time."

Harry stood in shock. They were going to take him shopping?

"Mind if I ask how this came about?"

"Well, we don't know how long you're going to be staying, it could be for a while," said Daniel.

"And chances are you're going to get chances to come off base. You'd be happy then to have some 'normal' clothes to change into," said Carter.

"And you might as well get some other stuff to make your space a _little_ more homey," said O'Neil.

Harry's heart swelled with affection for the three of them, standing, waiting to see his reaction. His eyes slid to O'Neil. He in particular appeared to be anxious. Harry relaxed his mind enough to just catch a glimpse off the top of the man's mind.

What he got was mainly a jumble of yesterday's conversation with him. But he got the just- O'Neil was doting on him. It wasn't that he pitied Harry- he honestly wanted to help him feel at home. This fact alone was what kept Harry from being offended, and so he smiled at his new friends. A true Harry smile.

And they knew it. The whole time they had known him, even in his more relaxed moments, he had never actually smiled, and there always seemed to be a weight that kept him from it. But now the three of them saw a glimmer of what Harry could have and _should_ have been allowed to be- himself, a teenager.

'Maybe there is some hope,' thought O'Neil, as did Daniel. And even Carter, though much less informed than the other two, felt the same.

"So, how fast can you get ready to go?" asked Carter with a grin.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Much later that day Harry, Carter, and Daniel returned (O'Neil opted out on the actual shopping experience) loaded with bags and boxes of clothes and various items. The experience ended up being much harder and more stressful than Harry had thought possible. Before, when wearing muggle clothes, he had just worn Dudley's old clothes, fashionable or not. Now that he actually had a choice of styles, he didn't know what he preferred. So he decided to go with fashionable yet productive. He found that he preferred cargo pants because they were comfortable and because he could more, and thus fight, easily in them. So he bought a few pairs of khaki cargos. And from a strange store called 'Hot Topic' he bought several pairs of their less baggy styles. By far his favorite pair came fro this store- black with green stitching that nearly matched his eyes. Actually, he bought quite a few things from this store, including t-shirts in varying degrees of insulting humor, a pair of combat-like buckle boots, and a long trench coat of sorts. It kind of reminded him of a cross between dress and war robes in leather.

And speaking of war robes, at his instigation he insisted on have a few sets tailored for him. When asked why, al he said was 'just in case.' The person who tailored them to Harry's specifications gave them a weird look, but Harry 'explained' that he was having them made for he and a couple of friends for a costume party thy were going to attend. Harry wasn't sure he had bought it, but who would have listened to the man even if he knew the truth?

Along this same route, Harry was astounded to find shops that sold things like an apothecary. Obviously these muggles had no clue what the reagents could make, but Harry did. So he bought a large stock of ingredients as well as a cauldron (Harry had been shocked to find they actually sold them), again to many strange looks. And on this one even Daniel and Carter had to raise a couple eyebrows in question.

"What do you plan to do with that?" asked Carter as they left.

"Make potions of course," said Harry.

"Oh, of course," said Daniel, and Harry realized that they were doubting the possibility of being able to do it using anything from one of those stores.

"Believe it or not, magic isn't all wand waving. Potions are actually quite important and it's a 'core class' as such. Those muggles have no clue what stuff they could make from the ingredients they sell. I mean, they probably _think_ they do, but not really," said Harry.

"I'd like to watch you make one, if you don't mind," said Carter curiously.

"Sure. I'll even teach you how to make a healing draught if you like."

And so the day went. Aside from clothes and potions ingredients, Harry bought a heavy Irish cross necklace, a journal, candles, a set of weights (for the potions), some pointy crystals, a large, deep set mirror, a couple leather belts with some extra lengths of leather out of which he could make wand holsters, some chalk, pure white sand, some good cuts of cedar and apple wood, two new pairs of glasses (silver w/ oval rims and black w/ small rectangle rims, both with transition lenses), and a pair of contacts. This, of course, spawned the question of why he hadn't fixed his eyesight with magic, which Harry honestly couldn't answer straight.

"I think I read somewhere that it had something to do with the eyes being a 'window to the soul' or something, but I could be wrong. Either way, I've never come across a spell to do so. And I have look before," said Harry.

Needless to say, Harry was forced to shrink some of it, like the cauldron, in order to avoid attracting attention, both outside and inside the base. But once they were back and Harry saw his new things spread out over his room, he felt that it had all been worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Alright! I submitted! I'm sorry that it has taken so long on this one. I really don't have much of an excuse except that I'm beginning college. But even at that, it's still not much of one. I'm _not_ abandoning this fic. I think I should make that clear. But recently I've lost track of exactly where I was wanting to go with it. Ideas have been sprouting everywhere concerning my Full Metal Alchemist/Harry Potter crossover (which I HIGHLY suggest if you like FMA and HP and a Roy/Ed pairing (yaoi aka slash)! _Please_ spread the word about it! It doesn't get enough recognition! I wish I could put it on this section as well! But it revolves mostly around Ed and Roy's PoV!). Anyway, I was feeling bad about having not updated for a while, especially since this chapter was pre-written. : ducks from the evil glares: I know! I know! But it was written out by hand and I had to type it up! Anyway, at least it's longer than previous chapters- a whole 11 pages! _And_ there's an action sequence! Hopefully that helps make up for it. Anyway, read and enjoy to your little heart's content!

Ch. 11

The days after the shopping trip began to tick by. And after all the excitement of the first few days they were very mild in comparison. Not that Harry was complaining. After three months of torture he was overdue for a quiet respite. Besides, he needed time to digest everything he had learned since coming here. Chiefly, that there was a group of muggles secretly opening portals between galaxies hundreds of light years away. That and the idea that he might actually be part of some 'alternate reality'.

'At least I'm probably not descended from an alien experiment like we first thought,' he thought as a minor comfort.

But mostly he spent his time settling into his new surroundings. By what he could tell he was likely to be there for a while, so he needed to set up for the long haul. That included putting up wards around his room that he built upon and strengthened for several days until Voldemort himself would have a time getting past them if Harry willed them alert. And they immediately activated as soon as he fell asleep or was other wise unconscious. He also began stocking up on healing draughts and some minor dreamless sleep potions. True to his word he allowed Col. Carter to sit in on one of his brewing sessions. She was intrigued by his technique and asked several question as she took notes. When she realized how much went into brewing a potion she offered Harry the use of her lab, which Harry quickly took her up on.

Though he really knew little about her, Harry immediately felt comfortable around her. He guessed it was probably because of how much she reminded him of Hermione.

So the days went, and before he knew it five weeks had passed. And though they were quiet, they were not idle. Harry usually spent at least a couple hours doing research on the things that the SGC did and the alien cultures they interacted with, especially the ones called the gouald. To Harry they reminded him of an alien version of Voldemort. Then that led to the thought, 'What if one took over Voldemort?' Harry couldn't repress a shudder.

He also spent a good deal of time working out and sparring with others on the base, namely Gen. O'Neil and Teal'c, though he would work out with others if both were busy of off world. As of yet he hadn't beat them (and he suspected he'd never be able to beat Teal'c), but he improved each time they fought and that was good. He could even beat several of the trained military officers he sparred occasionally. And though he didn't wear the robe portion of his war robes, when he trained he wore the loose cotton pants and a workout-T. Back at Hogwarts he would have worn the robe, but here he suspected it would draw more attention to himself, something both he and O'Neil felt they should avoid for now.

O'Neil- Harry wasn't sure what to make of him. Sometimes he was the picture of authority and Harry had no question they had chosen the right guy for the job. But then the man would turn around and say something so outrageous that Harry had to make a double take. He wasn't used to having leaders behave like that. Dumbledore was an oddball, but didn't tend to have immature regressions. Then again, Dumbledore was a little over 150 years old.

As far as Harry could tell O'Neil seemed to hold some kind of affectionate respect for him. Which was, of course, a step above Dumbledore who had affection but not always respect. Anytime he could, O'Neil would stop by and volunteer help with whatever Harry was working on. Though they learned the hard way that it was better that he not help with potions.

And with all his studying Harry had even begun to learn and remember certain planet labels and coordinates. When O'Neil had noticed this he had ordered that Harry be given tutorials on gate coordinates and dial-ups. This had resulted in Harry's first off-world trip. And his first interaction with a gould lackey:

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_"You ready for this?" asked O'Neil._

_Harry took a deep breath and nodded._

_"Normally I would describe what the opening wormhole looks like or what it feels like to travel through the gate. But you know all that already. In fact, considering how much you've been pouring over that file, I'd also say you probably know as much or more about that site than just about anyone on this base, with the exception of the teams that have gone there."_

_"It doesn't feel like it, sir,"_

_"Don't worry, you're in good hands. Besides, it's an isolated site."_

_"So no one can hear you scream."_

_O'Neil sighed. Shortly after Harry had taken up his semi-permanent residence, O'Neil had found that Harry had a severe dislike- bordering on phobia- of isolated places. Sometimes it even warped into claustrophobia. He'd already had a handful of hyperventilating attacks. Finally they had decided that Harry would spend a little supervised time outside at intervals during the day to alleviate it. _

_Of course, this didn't help Harry now._

_"Just do what Dr. Lam told you to do."_

_"Breath in and out and count to ten. Visualize a bubble around myself. The bubble is my space and I am safe in my space. Huh, yeah right..."_

_"Now, now... the only voice of negativity here is going to be mine," said O'Neil, though he too agreed in the ridiculousness of that statement. War and torture tended to make you cynical like that. But he needed to help Harry now. "We've held this site for a long time," he said. "But if anything does happen, just remember what you've learned since you've gotten here and what we practice in sparing. And trust the team; they'll take care of you."_

_"But if something does happen, do you want me to use my magic?"_

_O'Neil paused as he considered._

_"No," he finally said. "Not unless it is absolutely necessary. If they see you use something they've never seen and survive to tell, the gould will put the galactic version f a wanted poster on your head, and we want to avoid that kind of attention if at all possible."_

_At about this point a group of three soldiers as well as SG-1 walked up to them._

_O'Neil turned his attention to them and began to speak._

_"Just to make it official, we're going to go over everything one more time._

_"You all will pass through the stargate in the following order- soldiers, then Teal'c, Daniel and Carter, with Harry taking up the end. Once there you can stay for a few moments for Harry to survey the nearby terrain. He is **not** to be alone. I don't want any chance of injury to him. After he is done looking around Daniel will give Harry his tutorial on dialing up from a dial device. From there you will return immediately home. If something- **anything** goes wrong, you will immediately return home. And make sure Harry is protected. Teal'c, you're his guard. Daniel- make sure he gets the gist of the dial up. See you boys when you return. Good traveling Harry."_

_As they walked towards the ramp to the gate, Harry quietly asked Daniel "Was all that really necessary? It's only a field trip..."_

_"In our line of work you tend to expect the unexpected. Or at least prepare for it. If something were to go wrong and the boys didn't have orders, thing would get worse. Like he said- at least now it's official."_

_"But he made me sound... I don't know..."_

_"Important?" asked Daniel, eyeing the boy closely._

_Harry got an uncomfortable guilty look on his face and gave a small nod, not looking at him._

_'He still hasn't gotten it yet,' thought Daniel sadly._

_"Harry, you are important- to all of us, but Jack especially. And no it doesn't have anything to do with the wand in your pocket or the scar on you forehead."_

_"What do you mean?" asked Harry, perplexed by what Daniel was talking about._

_"Just watch and listen. Now we need to step back just a bit..."_

_As they stepped back Harry watched as something like refracted light seen through water collected inside the giant ring burst forward and then backward in a sloshy motion before it ended back inside the gate._

_"Let's go!" said the leader of the group accompanying them as they walked up the ram and through the gate. Teal'c followed after them and then Carter and Daniel, who gave Harry on reassuring squeeze of the shoulder before going through himself. Harry took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and walked through._

_As he did, a ripple of the strange light that had been absent since his arrival flowed out from the point where he entered._

_6969696969_

_Harry felt himself rushing forward and saw only streaks of light flashing past, but then a brighter light spiraled around his disembodied self and he seemed to pick up speed. He passed a few bubbles of light and the next thing he knew he was thrown forward out of the stargate with a searing his as something like a puff of steam exited with him._

_He gathered himself up and looked around for the group- no one was there._

_'Oh shit...' Harry thought as a feeling of forebode settled over him._

_But then he heard the slosh of exiting travelers behind him and turned to find the soldiers who had gone first just exiting, also accompanied by steam._

_"What the hell? Where did the steam come from?" exclaimed one of the soldiers._

_"Does it not usually do that?" asked Harry._

_The soldiers spun around, guns raised, and gave Harry a look of pure astonishment._

_"How- how did you get here before us!"_

_"What are you talking about? Jack sent me ahead to scout- wait no, that's not right..." Harry rubbed his temples. All of a sudden he had a bad head ache coming on. And as he closed his eyes it was like watching two movies films at once. One second he saw Gen. O'Neil talking to him about his first off-world visit, and in the next he was watching as a team was assembled in full gear with him leading them, going ahead to scout for a 'reception party' on the other side. And along with them his emotions felt like they were on a roller coaster. For instance- why had he called the General 'Jack'?_

_By then SG-1 had come through and were just as confused as the soldiers as to how Harry had beaten them through the wormhole._

_"What can you remember about the trip through the wormhole? Was there anything that caught your attention?"_

_"I- I don't know. Everything is jumbled... It's like I'm remembering two different events at once. But I'm pretty sure that one of them has never happened. Not **yet** at any rate."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm remembering something... like an attack of some sort. We're going off-world, full gear. I'm going ahead to scout for enemy jaffa at the other end of the wormhole..."_

_"Well, that certainly has never happened," said Daniel._

_"I know, but it seems so real," said Harry with a shake of his head._

_"But what about the trip through the wormhole?" asked Carter._

_"I see... light, blurs of light... I think I sped up at some point, and the lights grew... then there were about a handful of little globes of light that I passed, and the next thing I knew I was stepping out the gate. I think that's all correct..." Harry massaged his temples again._

_"You said you sped up while you were in the wormhole?" asked Carter._

_"Yeah, it was strange... wait- could the globes of light have been you all as I passed you?" asked Harry._

_"I don't know, something like this has never happened before. But you could be right. You did say there were about five," said Carter._

_"Perhaps Harry's magic somehow affected the speed at which he went though the wormhole," said Daniel._

_"But what about the memories?" asked Harry._

_"I don't know. Maybe the speed you were going thinned the separation in the timeline or you acquired memories from another parallel universe," said Carter._

_"It may explain why you came into this one when you went through the portal in you own world," said Daniel._

_"Maybe... wait, there's something else..."_

_Harry could only liken it to how an antenna would feel if it was cognitive. He went into a sort of hazy trance, and then he began to sense impressions. Suddenly pictures flickered past- an attack by enemy jaffa. They attacked when one of the soldiers passed in front of a large tree off to the side._

_Harry came to from the memory just in time to see that very soldier pass in front of the tree he had seen._

_"Watch out behind you!" Harry screamed to the soldier._

_The man turned around and leapt to the side just in time to avoid a blaster shot._

_Fire jaffa entered the clearing around the stargate. Immediately Teal'c grabbed Harry and pushed him behind him, but Harry fought against him._

_"I can fight!"_

_"Yes you can, but not now. O'Neil ordered me to protect you and protect you I will," said Teal'c as he pushed Harry farther back._

_By now the soldiers had dispatched of two of the jaffa and Daniel was fighting with another. That left two of them who were making a charge at Teal'c and Harry, staves poised to shoot._

_But in a brilliant more Teal'c took a step forward and to the left of the jaffa on his left and pushed the staff to the side, striking the other jaffa in the head before jerking the staff away from the jaffa, hitting him on the back of the head, effectively knocking both out._

_He kneeled over one to inspect his marking._

_"These are the jaffa of Ba'al. We must get you out of here now in case more are sent."_

_"I couldn't agree more. But we'll need to make a return trip to check on the locals and find out why Ba'al is sending his men here," said Daniel, walking up clutching his side._

_"Are you injured Dr. Jackson?" Harry asked, worried. He immediately went into medic mode and instructed Daniel to raise his shirt._

_"It's alright, Dr. Lam-" But Harry waved him silent and rested a hand over the blast wound. A white light emanated from it, covered the wound and soaked into his skin. In a matter of seconds Harry removed his hand to show Daniel his now unblemished side._

_"Whoa," said Daniel, inspecting where the wound had been. Then he looked at Harry. "Was that hard?'_

_"Nah, that was a mere flesh wound. Its internal injuries that are more difficult. But I'm a fully trained medic so I can heal just about any wound," said Harry, inspecting his handy-work one last time before nodding his head in acceptance and stepping back. _

_"So theoretically you could heal any wound. But what about illnesses?" asked Daniel._

_"I hate to break this up, but we **are** in a potentially dangerous area," said a soldier._

_"Oh, yeah... but maybe we could continue this discussion later?" asked Daniel as they moved towards the gate._

_"Of course. Do we have enough time to give me that dial-up tutorial before we go?"_

_"We'll risk it. So, this is how it's done..."_

_O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

Since then Harry hadn't been on any more off-world trips. And though it shouldn't bother him, it did. For two years he had been a front line fighter. And now he was stuck as a back line medic. He enjoyed his peace and quiet, but he was beginning to get restless.

Finally, Harry decided to approach O'Neil on the subject.

"No," O'Neil said immediately.

"Why? Is it clearance?"

"No, we could get clearance. We got Teal'c clearance we could get it for you."

"Then why?"

"Because it's too dangerous. You don't know what you're up against."

He saw Harry getting a closed expression on his face and inwardly groaned in frustration.

"Listen, it has nothing to do with whether you're _able_, but what if something happened? What if you weren't able to make it back to your world to fight your battles?"

Jack knew he had struck the right nerve as Harry looked down and considered the consequences of that. Obviously he hadn't thought of it before hand.

"If the situation were reversed I would be just as cautious sending my own men out because it would be a form of battle they were unfamiliar with. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. But then he took a deep breath and looked back, up straight into O'Neil's eyes. And in them Jack saw not acceptance, but a new strength.

"I understand. But I also know I can help. And besides, there's only so much lab training I can do before I need to go out into the field," Harry leaned forward. "Please General- I'll fight for you as if I were fighting for my own people. And in a way I will be. The stronger I become here, the stronger I'll be for them when I return. Please, let me fight."

Seeing the strength in the boy's eyes and hearing the resolve in his voice, Jack found that despite himself he was being won over.

He twirled a pen between his fingers as he considered.

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll let you go out into the field, but only with certain conditions."

He waited for a confirmation. Harry nodded.

"First, you have to beat someone of my choosing in a sparring match-"

"But not Teal'c, that would be unfair," said Harry.

'Damn! Oh well, at least I was going to try...'

Jack chuckled, "Fine, not Teal'c. But otherwise, do you agree?"

An affirmative.

"Second: for the first few missions you will only serve as support personnel- a medic. No, don't complain. I want you to get the feel of how a SG team works. And I'm not assigning you a team- yet. We'll get you broke into the routine and go from there. Does all this sound reasonable to you?"

Harry wasn't happy about the terms, but he wasn't unhappy either. At least now he was a _frontline_ medic with sight at a promotion.

"I find your terms reasonable. When will I learn who you've chosen for me to spar?"

"The day of in the arena. You won't always know before hand who your opponent is on the field, Harry."

Harry nodded. General O'Neil really was testing him.

"Now that it's settled I have to draw up the paperwork," O'Neil groaned in frustration. "Speaking of paperwork, how's the table commin'?"

"I've been working on it sir, but it's proven to be quite a challenge."

"Don't worry about it. Just be sure I have it before our next inventory."

Harry got up to leave, but at the door he turned back.

"General O'Neil, will I be going on the return trip to planet PX39-52?"

"Maybe. I haven't decided exactly who and how many yet. But I'll consider you."

"And General…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

It was the most heartfelt thank you Jack had heard in a long time. A true thanks. A 'thank you' for all that Jack had done for him since his arrival. A thank you for taking him in for him alone, and not using him and kicking him to the curb.

Jack wondered how many of those the boy had given before, if any.

"Jack, Harry."

"What?"

You may call me Jack."

"Thank you, sir. But I'm not sure-"

"You've been around me enough to know I don't give a rat's ass about protocol.

"Well, maybe just in private. Thank you again Gen- er- Jack."

With that Harry turned and left.

Jack gave a deep sigh. He had tried to keep Harry out of it. But his warrior training couldn't be squelched. He'd known that eventually he would come to him about joining a team. He had just hoped it would be later than sooner.

'Well, time to start looking for w team for him,' thought O'Neil.

But just then another knock came upon his door.

'Ugh, no peace for the weary and quiet for me…"

Enter "Jack said aloud, rubbing his temples.

This time it was Daniel. He gave his shy grin and a wave. Not a good sign.

"What are you wanting now? Permission to visit Ba'al's territory to translate Ancient artifacts?"

"No actually, though that would be nice. I'm here about Harry."

"What about Harry?"

"I think he might have foresight."

Daniel received a blank stare.

I think Harry can see events before they happen," Daniel clarified.

_That_ piqued Jack's interest. He sat up, "And what gives you the idea that he might?"

"I've been thinking about when we took him off world. You know of course about his speeding up in the wormhole and the false memories. But later after we were all there he went into a sort of trance for a moment and when he broke out of it he warned Tom of the Jaffa attacking behind him. I didn't think anything of it at first. But that coupled with the 'memories' make me wonder- what if the speeding up in the wormhole triggered some premonition ability in him? He _saw_ the attack happen just before it did. What if the 'false memories' are in fact glimpses of the future?"

"But Harry said that they felt like memories, as if they had already happened…" said Jack.

"Somewhere down the timeline they _have_ happened. It could easily be mistaken…" said Daniel.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. I'll talk it over with Harry and see if it's a possibility. Speaking of Harry, he just left here before you came in."

"Really, is something wrong?"

"He wants to join an SG team," said Jack bluntly.

A pause.

"No, no… I don't think-"

"I said yes."

Another pause.

"What? Jack are you insane! He could-"

"Get hurt? What's much worse than being tortured by your mortal enemy for three months?"

"I don't know, but-"

"Daniel, I'm worried about him too," said Jack with a sigh. "But keeping him tucked away in bubble wrap won't help him any either. I've put some conditions on his joining the team as well. First he has to spar and beat someone of my choosing-"

"Teal'c."

"_Other_ than Teal'c," said Jack. "And his first missions will be as a medic-"

"You know him as well as I do! He's too much like you; he'll jump off into the middle of a fight as soon as one pops up."

"Excuse me? How is that anything like me?"

"You're kidding right?" laughed Daniel.

"I'm not! I'm a level headed-"

"Ha! Since when?"

"Now you listen! I'm the senior officer-"

"In maturity or age?"

"You're pushing it!"

"When do I not? See! You're too hot headed!"

"I am not!"

"Are too! Look at you!"

"A poet now, huh?"

"At least I can string words together without guttural sound."

"Wanna take this outside!"

"What are you two arguing about this time?" asked Carter with a resigned sigh as she walked into the office.

"He started it!" they both said at the same time, pointing at the other.

"Did not-!"

"Boys!" barked Sam.

"Jack here seems to think it would be a good idea to let Harry join an SG team-"

"I didn't say it was a good idea, but it _is_ the _best_ idea-!"

"Whoa! You're letting Harry join a team?" asked Carter wide eyed.

"Yes, but there are conditions! First he has to beat someone of my choice in a sparring match-!"

"Teal-"

"But _not_ Teal'c. I tried to pull that one on him and he didn't fall for it. And I'm not throwing him to the forefront! He's starting out as a medic-"

"You know as well as we do that he'll abide by that for as much as a minute before he jumps into the fight. He's too much like you Jack-" said Carter.

"_Why_ do people keep saying that! And as if it's a _bad_ thing-?"

"What is wrong O'Neil?" asked Teal'c form the door.

"Jack wants to put Harry on a team!"

"I do not see what is wrong," said Teal'c, looking confusedly between them all.

Daniel and Carter stood flabbergasted while Jack smiled and came over to slap Teal'c on the back.

"Good man Teal'c, always knew I liked you." Then he turned to the others.

"Yes, I know you're worried. I am too. But putting him away for safe keeping isn't what the boy needs. He's been involved in a war since age 11, it's all he knows. And if he's willing to fight for us I would be an idiot to say no. Now if you'll excuse me, I have paperwork to fill out."

Else where in the base a green-eyed eavesdropper smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

-------------

Ch. 12

Harry gave a deep sigh as he walked into the gym. If O'Neill wanted to test his fighting skills, he was going to give him the show of his life. Nothing would be left in dispute. And knowing him, he was going to pick the best fighter on the base to pit him against. Hell, he may even request he fight multiple people or throw in a 'surprise attack'. And he had to do it all hand-to-hand, no magic allowed. That's what sucked about all this training- he couldn't use magic at all. If he wanted to practice magic he had to do it in the confines of his own rooms. Eventually he would have to request a space on the base to practice with both, but for now he was just trying to learn.

Harry threw off his shoes, cross, and wand holster. When he was done stretching he started moving towards a punching bag at the back.

"Hey kid! Looking for a sparing partner?"

Harry turned to see a captain walking in his direction. He was heavily built and walked with a bit of a swagger.

'Oh no, not another one of those...'

"Name's Captain Donovan, and you must be the kid several guys are grumbling about," said Donovan.

"Indeed," said Harry.

The captain gave him a strange look. "You been hanging around Teal'c lately?"

Harry returned the look and Donovan shrugged it off. "What ever, just thought you might be interested in some animated competition."

'I do need practice, and if I can't beat this guy then I'm screwed,' thought Harry. But to Donovan he just said, "Sure."

"Great. Let's get this party started," said Donovan.

They each went to their respective ends of the mat. Several soldiers were standing around watching with smug expressions. The funny thing was- they weren't aimed at Harry.

'They must have said I was pretty good when I beat them and now this guy wants to prove they were just lacking,' thought Harry.

The guy attacked first- mistake number one.

The man attacked with a running assault- mistake number two.

The man opened his side gut to him in a straight punch - mistake number three.

Strike! You're out!

Harry grabbed his punch pulling Donovan towards him and then around with his arm twisted back. He gave him a sharp kick in his open gut and at the same time he reached up, grabbing a certain spot on the guys neck. He was down in less than a minute.

"Too easy," said Harry, letting some guys pick him up and drag him towards the showers.

"Then why don't you pick some bigger prey," said a familiar voice behind him.

Harry turned to see O'Neill walking towards his mats. He bowed as the general walked on, but never let his eyes leave the man. "He offered. I merely accepted."

"Ah well, boys will be boys, even after they've supposedly 'grown up,'" said O'Neill. But he leaned in closer. "But for the record, he and several others have had this running bet on who could beat you. Once all of them started losing they had to change the rules to 'whoever lasts the longest.' That guy in particular was pretty full of himself. He deserved what he got."

Harry snickered before he turned back to the task at hand. "So did you come over here to rescue me from my, err- 'fan club' or are you on business?"

"Neither actually. But seeming as you've lost your partner, care for another? Perhaps one more challenging?"

"That would be great, especially considering you're the one picking the person I fight at the test. And I'm betting it won't be Donovan."

"Damn skippy!" said O'Neill with a nod of the head as he headed to his side of the mat.

"So what all will be allowed in the duel?"

"Any form of martial art - tae kwon doe, jujitsu, boxing... hell, even tae boe if you must. No magic obviously, and it would be too dangerous to throw in weapons in this setting; both of you will be walking away with bruises, there is no need to add scars as well," said O'Neill.

"Scars don't bother me, I've got plenty of them," said Harry.

"Well they bother me, and that's all that matters," said O'Neill, swinging his arms back and forth and rolling his shoulders. "Now if you're done..."

"Ha! Blame it all on me! That figures..."

"And we start," said O'Neill. There was a pause, and then both of them moved.

Before in the spar with Donovan it had been simple hit and go, not a real fight. When it's real, you know it. It takes on a dance like quality, and that's how it felt to Harry. They spun and rolled across the mat.

"A good defense is an excellent offense," said O'Neill as he swept Harry's legs out from under him and went for a shot to his head. But Harry rolled away just in time.

"And the best way to avoid a punch is to not be there when it hits," said Harry, coming up into a crouch.

"So you are learning," said Jack with a pleasant nod as he went into a series of kicks at Harry's head.

In response Harry sprung up into the air from his crouch position, flipping in the air to land behind the general who executed a spinning round house as soon as he landed. Harry leaned back in a move that reminded Jack forcefully of the matrix and waggled a finger.

"I told you, no magic," he said.

"I didn't. I honestly have no idea what that was," said Harry, a confused look on his face. One second he was doing the dance and the next, in the middle of his flip, he felt a sensation similar to what he had felt on PX39-52. It was a sort of elevated haze and somehow Harry had _known_ what O'Neill was about to do. And just as he landed, something seemed to- 'click', as it were. He hadn't known what he was doing, he just _did_ it. So if it was magic, he had no clue what kind.

As for Jack, he figured a) the kid was lying, or b) he had honestly no clue what had just happened. But _something_ had happened because for a split moment as the boy was in mid-flip he could have sworn he had seen a faint red glow come off of him. But if that was so, it was so momentary that Jack wasn't at all sure if he had even seen it. But his gut told him he wasn't hallucinating. And he usually listened to his gut.

"Listen, Harry, I've been meaning to talk to you about what happened on the planet. Daniel thinks the weird gate speed up process may have triggered some effects."

"Like what? I've felt fine..."

"No, not necessarily bad things. Tell me, how did you know that the jaffa were about to attack from behind that soldier?"

Harry paused as he thought about it. He had been wondering that himself since it had occurred, but nothing had happened since his return so he had put it off to one helluva intuitive hunch. He told Jack just that.

"Maybe, but Daniel thinks otherwise. Have you ever been able to 'intuitively' tell things like that before? Any more of those 'hunches'?"

"No... well, maybe occasionally. At Hogwarts I could sometimes tell when something was about to happen. Not pinpoint like on the planet, but I could feel it. But just now I _knew_ that you were about to do a round house. I don't even know why I did what I did. I just... _did_," said Harry.

Jack nodded, "So you have an active intuition. You have that gut feeling. That's good. But I can tell you from massive experience that no one's gut is _that_ good."

"So what did Dr. Jackson think?" asked Harry.

"He thinks that the reaction in the gate has triggered some kind of 'foresight' where you can sometimes see what will happen beforehand. And considering what you've just told me, I'd say there's a pretty good chance he's right."

"Well, divination is an aspect of magic, but few are true seers..."

"Something else he mentioned is the possibility that when you go through the gate and speed up you thin out the layers between time or reality or some crap like that, effectively giving yourself glances into other points in time."

"Strange... has anything like that happened before?" asked Harry.

"Nope, which is why we suspect whatever it is it's somehow connected to your magic," said Jack.

"Damn, I can't even be normal in another world…" said Harry, scuffing his feet against the mat.

"Why be a copy when you can be an original?" said O'Neill with a cheesy grin on his face, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Now how about we go to the cafeteria and grab some grub?"

"What are they serving today?" asked Harry apprehensively.

"Meatloaf surprise! The surprise is whether or not it was really made of out of meat!"

"Err- I think I'll order in tonight…"

"Hey! I've got an even better idea! Why don't we go back to my place and order in pizza! My treat of course," said O'Neill,

"In that case, lead the way General!" said Harry, snapping off a salute.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A/N: GOMEN! I'm sorry! I realize it's been freakin' ages! But I'll be quite plain with you--I look back on this story in horror. Maybe not horror precisely, but if any of you have read my fic 'Arches and Gates' or just about _anything_ else I've written you will notice that my writing style and everything improved drastically between the writing of these fics. When I started posting this I had up until about ch. 10 already written, so when it came to finally writing it again, I realized my writing had changed quite a bit. I think this chapter is much better written than previous ones, but it's quite short (in relation to the period of time between updates), and definitely much shorter than I intended. However, I hope to maybe go back and improve points in previous chapters and boost myself into continuing it further. Summer is upon us and perhaps I'll be able to sort myself out enough to get some work done on it now that I won't have college to contend with. But for now, at least you have some thoughts to chew on with this!

And for _all_ you lovely people who have reminded me time and time and time again... O'NEILL NOW HAS TWO L'S! PRAISE BE TO ANNOYED READERS! Someday I might even go back and correct the previous chapters. But I can promise that from now on Jack's last name shall have the all important second 'L'.

Btw, I now have a myspace (which you can find a link to on my bio. it's called 'Ed's Travel Log'), so if you want to harass me to update or, better yet, give me some advice you can look me up on there. Even friend me if you like, just be sure to send me a message telling me who you are and that you're a reader. Hope to see you around!

A-Ed


End file.
